


Batgirl V Supergirl: Dawn of Justice

by orphan_account



Category: DC Comics, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. the costume

Babara is seen in the Batcave. She looks up at a costume sprayed painted. The costume once belonged to Tim Drake before he was turned into Joker JR by Joker and Harley. Harley had took the liberty of spray painting his old costume.

"HAHA. HE'S OURS NOW BATS!"


	2. The Meeting Part 1

Kara was in Gotham City for a movie premier. She was having so much fun. Suddenly a car pulled up, and out came a teenager.

"Who's that?" Kara asked a reporter.

"That's Barbara Gorden."


End file.
